


Coca-Cola

by benedictcumberlongpond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Prayer!Kink, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictcumberlongpond/pseuds/benedictcumberlongpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic about Sam and Dean using their prayer-connection to Cas for the forces of gratuitous sex. Amen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coca-Cola

Plush, parted lips were wide with consideration, Dean’s hand resting against his cheek before he snapped his fingers and pointed at Castiel. 

“Coca-cola.” He said simply. “Was originally invented as a medicine, and now its like – the leading soft drink of all soft drinks. The freakin’ _one ring_ of soft drinks.” 

“I don’t understand that reference,” Cas said simply. Dean waved away the comment, standing up from the table and walking to the fridge. 

“All I’m saying is just because something was invented for one reason, doesn’t mean it doesn’t have other uses than that one reason, Cas.” Dean reasoned, pulling out a beer and opening the top one-handed. 

“I still think your use of prayer is… inappropriate.” Cas said, shifting his shoulders as if adjusting the feathers of his wings. Dean smirked, shrugging – this gesture offset by Sam’s entrance to the room. 

“Hey Sammy, want a beer?” Dean offered, holding up his open one. 

“I’m good,” Sam replied, nodding to Castiel in greeting. “Hey Cas.” 

“Hello Sam. I was just talking to Dean about his inappropriate prayers. I need to talk about yours as well.” Castiel told him. 

“Oh come on, Cas. Think of… Coca Cola!” Sam said immediately, and Dean raised his eyebrows, pointing to his brother meaningfully. 

“He’s got a point.” Dean said.

Cas sighed, letting the brother’s banter wash over him, knowing that if he was called away for duties – _when_ he was called away for duties – their ritualistic prayer would begin. 

The praying had been nice at first. Things had taken a turn, however, in direct correlation to his recent… physical intimacy with the Winchesters. Upon finding out about their own sexuality with each other, and then somehow finding himself in the middle of it – tangled up in the tendrils of their love, support, and _‘holy shit Cas doesn’t have a gag reflex, Sammy, you gotta feel this’_ – they had made a kind of relationship for themselves. Despite facts including but not limited to Castiel being a celestial wavelength, Dean and Sam being the vessels of his brothers, and the fact they were attempting to stop the apocalypse. 

The tug at the back of his mind forced his concentration back to the present, back to Sam and Dean’s amused stares in his direction and suppressed-laughter silence. 

“I must go,” Castiel said

“By all means,” Sam replied, smirk on his features. 

“Enjoy your time away.” Dean added, giving him a mock toast with his half-drunk beer. 

Castiel hesitated. Those smiles were suggestive of frivolities – most likely frivolities at his own expense.

Sure enough, he was barely gone before he heard the echo in the back of his mind. 

_“I pray to the angel Castiel,”_ that was Sam’s voice, oddly serious. _“Stay safe, come back to us in one piece. Quickly.”_

Castiel felt oddly touched, this strange emotion in the middle of his chest that settled, pleasant and warm. 

_“So we can fuck his brains out,”_

And there it was, Dean’s voice husky and amused. 

_“Dean! We’re not going to fuck his brains out.”_

_“Speak for yourself.”_

_“…”_

_“Ok, fine. Castiel, bring yourself back in one piece so Sam can have sweet, girly sex with you.”_

_“You think my sex is girly?”_

_“Want to hold his hand and look directly in his eyes while you do it?”_  
  
Cas got the immediate, stunning mental image of Sam turning to his brother and pinning him against the bed, holding his hands down and staring directly in his eyes, deliberately pressing hips forward to grind against Dean’s crotch. Dean’s eyes were wide and his lips were parted. The image left. 

_“On second thought, Cas. Take your time.”_

Cas scowled, going about his duties and trying to tune out the steadily growing urgency in the tone of Dean’s prayers. Cas didn’t _want_ to know why Sam’s voice wasn’t joining in. When he paid attention to the prayer, however, he soon found out. 

_“- basically just fucking his face at this point, Cas. Jesus he’s taking it so well, no one sucks cock like my baby brother. He’s relaxing his throat and fuck, his nose is right against my fucking pelvis right now. Looks so good, looks so good, Sammy.”_

Cas groaned quietly, feeling his vessel start to respond to the tone of Dean’s voice and the image they conjured up. 

_“God Cas, if you were here I could be doing this to you right now. You’d love that wouldn’t you? Watching me suck your thick cock while Sammy sucks me. Or you could fuck him – his ass is right up in the air like a little whore. He’d love it. Wouldn’t you, Sammy?”_

_“Yeah, Cas. Want it.”_ His voice was wrecked, husky and thick and immediately cut off, followed by a long groan from Dean that Cas had to close his eyes against the force of.

Cas was anticipating Dean’s orgasm as much as Dean was, waiting for this exquisite torture to be over. He could feel that Dean was close, like some kind of sixth sense that made his skin prickle and his mouth water. 

A drawn out groan, a whisper of Sam’s name mixed in with his. 

Cas blew out a long breath and swallowed loudly, glad it was over. 

_“Uh-uh, Cas. If you’re thinking this is over, you would be wrong.”_

Dean’s voice was softer now but no less sexual, and he could practically hear the smirk in his tone. 

_“I’ve still got to take care of Sammy still. What do you reckon, Sam? Shall I get that hole all wet and ready for when Cas gets back so he can just slide right in? You’re going to have to start talking, kiddo, my mouth is going to be_ very _busy back here.”_

Sam whimpered. Cas whimpered. 

Cas thought of Coca-Cola, deciding that prayer was originally used for a kind of spiritual medicine as well. 

Apparently in both cases humanity had decided to use it for something sweet, terribly bad for you, and somewhat addictive instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
